Whisper
by TheBatcave
Summary: Gohan is hearing voices, then without warning, Cell captures him. When they are alone, Cell whispers something to Gohan that will haunt him forever...COMPLETE!
1. Words

**Whisper**

**Chapter 1: Words**

Two days after the Cell Games, Gohan was in bed. The eleven year old was uncontrollably tossing and turning in his bed. He had finally stopped but started dreaming…

_Gohan was surrounded by nothing but darkness…then he heard a familiar voice…_

"_Get angry…"_

"_What?" The voice hit him hard as he knew who it was…Cell…_

"_Kill Gohan, you know you want to…"_

"_Get…out!"_

"…_you know I want you to…"_

"_Leave me alone Cell. I'm not a killer like you!"_

"_Yes…you…are…"_

_Gohan reappeared at the Cell Games. He looked down at his father's dead body, it was battered and bloody._

"_See…you're a killer, Gohan…"_

"_NO!"_

Gohan had awakened from his nightmare; sweat was running down his face.

"Did that mean something?" he asked. He looked out of his window, and saw the sun peeking at him behind the hills. He then sensed something disturbing…

"Gohan, breakfast!" yelled Chi-Chi. Gohan snapped out of it.

"Coming mom!"

Gohan hardly touched his food. He was just playing with it.

"What's wrong, son?"

"Oh, uh, I guess I'm just not hungry."

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"It's Krillin. I'll get it," said Chi-Chi. Gohan was left alone at the table.

"Kill, Gohan…"

There it was again, Cell's voice was haunting him. Gohan started breathing heavily, and climbed out of the window. He ran into the forest. He compressed his power level so that no one could follow him. He ran and ran, then stopped. Gohan was breathing heavier because he was exhausted. He stood up straight again, then a cold substance was held over Gohan's mouth, and he fell into the darkness.

Gohan was slowly regaining consciousness again. He was in a cave in the forest. He was sat down and held against the cold, hard wall with chains. He was fully awake, but couldn't see anything. He was blindfolded.

"Finally awake?"

"Who said that?" cried Gohan. It was that voice again. He heard footsteps come towards him. He tried to reach his face to remove the blindfold to see who it was, but the weight of the chains was just too unbearable. "What's going on? I can't see!"

"Stop this whining right now!"

"Why can't I see?"

The blindfold was removed and Gohan looked at his captor: Cell, who was kneeling before him. Gohan moved slightly. He was scared, afraid of what Cell was going to do.

"What do you want?" he muttered, "How did you get back?"

"Through you."

"Cell, listen to me very closely…if you don't let me go, I'll destroy you," said Gohan, even though he didn't mean it. He was still scared.

"Don't threaten me. You're the one who is chained to the wall."

Cell put his hand onto Gohan's forehead, and removed it again. He leaned forward. Gohan shut his eyes tightly as he thought Cell was going to hurt him. Cell whispered something into Gohan's ear, and then leaned back again grinning.

Gohan looked startled…

"No."

Cell grabbed a knife from behind him…

"Yes."

He stabbed Gohan in the stomach and stood up.

"I'll let your friends find out you're here."

Cell walked out of the cave and took the knife with him. Gohan was left in a pool of blood, sobbing silently.

"_Piccolo, can you hear me?"_

"_Kid where are you? We've been looking everywhere!"_

Piccolo was at the lookout with the others.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" asked Krillin.

"_Piccolo, I'm in a cave in the forest near my house."_

"_We'll find you, hold on!"_

"_Thanks."_

And with that the telepathic communication had broken. Piccolo turned towards the others…

"That was Gohan; he said he was in a cave near his house."

"Guys, come on!" yelled Yamcha. They tore into the sky to search for Gohan.

Elsewhere, in the cave, Gohan was shaken and frightened at what Cell said to him. His wound finally stopped bleeding.

"Please, get here soon, Piccolo."

Gohan brought his knees to his chest, and managed to bear the weight of the chains…

"I need you Dad. I don't know what to do."

Cell's words ran through his head as he cried himself to sleep…

**Plz Review!**


	2. The Secret

**Whisper**

**Chapter 2: The Secret**

The stars in the night sky were shining brightly and happily…unlike one small boy, who was locked up inside a dark cave in the deep of the woods…

Gohan awakened from his deep and painful slumber, only to find that he hadn't been found yet. Although still very weak, the young Saiyan struggled on his feet, but the weight of the chains made him fall back against the wall. He gave up and sat upright. He was burning with pain in every part of his body and Cell's haunting words were constantly screaming at him through his head. He started to cry again.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was scanning the woods…

"Gohan, where are you?" he bellowed. Gohan heard him through the echoes of the cave. But he was too worn out to even speak normally.

"Piccolo…" he croaked. Gohan's tears held back his voice, and he broke down silently to himself. Piccolo's sensitive ears picked up that tiny whisper. He turned his head to the direction of a cave.

"Gohan?" Piccolo then had a sidekick vision…he saw Gohan in the cave tied up to the walls, and crying silently to himself with his head on his knees. "Gohan, I'm coming!" He landed in front of the cave. All that the light had left for him was a key. He picked it up and the next thing he saw was a large maroon puddle of blood, which led to the weeping Gohan, sat against the wall. He unlocked the chains with the key, as he already knew that chains could never hold Gohan down. He held the Saiyan child in his arms. "Gohan, who did this to you?" But before he could get answer out of Gohan, he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Piccolo brought him to the Lookout. The rest of the Z Warriors were shocked to see their best friend in such a horrible condition. Dende began to heal him immediately. The young Namekian held his hands over Gohan. He slowly awakened once again, but this time to the company and comfort of his friends. Gohan held his head as he sat up into a cross-legged position.

"Gohan, what happened," asked Dende. Gohan removed his hand from his forehead and shuddered a little as he remembered Cell's hand doing that exact thing to him last night. He looked up at his friends: all of their curious faces were staring at him.

"I remember that I was running through the woods, and then I woke up in a cave. Cell was there…I was chained to the wall."

"Did he say anything? Did he tell you anything?" said Piccolo. Everyone knew that Piccolo was even more worried about Gohan than they were. Gohan was about to answer him, but then Cell's words hit him like a powerful strike of lightening. He didn't want his friends, not even Piccolo, to know what Cell had said to him. Not those words, not how he got back, not the voices that he'd been hearing.

"He didn't say anything to me, he just stabbed me," he said. Luckily for him, they believed him. Later that morning, they all left the tower. Gohan went straight home to let his mom know that he was okay. He landed at his front door. He entered the house. It was silent. "Mom? Grandpa? Is anyone here?" Suddenly, Chi-Chi jumped out of nowhere and hugged her son so much that he couldn't breathe.

"Gohan, where were you! We were so worried! What happened to you! Are you okay!" she cried. Gohan turned blue.

"Me…choking…" he mumbled. Chi-Chi released him from her loving grasp. "I, uh, got kidnapped…but I'm fine, really. Dende healed me."

"Oh my God!" She hugged him again, but Gohan wasn't choking, he was relieved to be loved and cared for, to be inside his warm, safe house, to be in his mother's arms once again.

Later that night, at the Son's residence, everyone was sound asleep…apart from Gohan that is…

He was tossing and turning again. He was sweating. He looked terribly uncomfortable as his quilt was thrown off his bed. But before he knew it, he was dreaming again…

* * *

_Gohan appeared in that dark place again. Nothing was surrounding him._

"_Kill Gohan…"_

"_No…please no…" he silently cried._

"_Kill Gohan…you know you want to…"_

"_No…go away!"_

"_You know I want you to…"_

"_No…I don't want to hurt anyone…"_

_He reappeared again at the ring of the Cell Games. Goku's body lay before him once again. Gohan looked up because he didn't want to see it again, but what he saw all over the arena was much more disturbing: The bodies of all his family and friends…Gohan clutched onto his head and fell onto his knees._

"_Please…stop," he muttered. Cell appeared before him. He smiled with amusement and walked over to him, standing on Goku during the process. Gohan was still gripping onto his head._

"_See, Gohan, you can't stop this. It's going to happen. Now, show me your true face," he said in a ghostly voice. Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs as he got onto his feet. Blue electricity flew everywhere. He stood confidently at the end of his transformation. He was at Super Saiyan 2, but he was disturbingly different…his nails were black, his skin was a ghostly white and he had an evil smile, but his eyes were magenta, they were exactly the same as Cell's, cold and filled with the purest of evil… "See…you're a killer…"_

* * *

Gohan woke up again. He was shaking, worried and covered in sweat.

"I have to tell someone. I can't keep it to myself forever…" Gohan ran to his wardrobe and quietly put on his fighting gi. He'd sneaked out of the window and flew away. He was cursing himself for leaving his cape behind because in the middle of a winter's night and it was freezing. He had eventually reached Kame House. All of the lights except for the living room light were out. Gohan looked through the window to see Android 18 by herself watching TV, still wearing her black long-sleeved shirt, sleeveless denim jacket, her denim skirt, her black tights and her brown boots. He knocked on the door. She switched off the TV and opened it.

"Gohan? What do you want?" she said softly, knowing what he had been through.

"I want to talk to you. Are Krillin and Master Roshi Here?"

"No, they're at Bulma's place. It's just me here. Come in." Gohan stepped inside as #18 generously closed the door behind him. "My God, you're shivering."

"I'm cold. It's cold outside."

"You're telling me."

She handed him a warm blanket off the radiator which he wrapped around himself.

"So what do you want to talk about?" They sat down next to each other.

"I know I should have said something before, but I just couldn't. And I knew that you were the person I could talk to since you and Cell have a connection."

"Yeah…"

"Do you remember when Piccolo asked me if he said anything to me and I said he didn't? Well he did. Cell said he got back here…through me."

"But how? I mean…that's impossible." Gohan lowered his head in shame. "Gohan…what did Cell say to you?" Gohan didn't know where to start.

"I've been hearing voices…"

"Since when?"

"The night before I was captured. I had a dream that night. I dreamt that I was in a dark place and Cell was speaking to me…he told me to…kill."

"My God…"

"And three hours ago, I had that same dream, only this time, I appeared at the Cell Games and I saw all of the dead bodies of my family and friends. Then Cell appeared and made me transform again. I was different though because my skin was white, my nails were black and my eyes were exactly the same as Cell's. I was evil, and I was enjoying it. 18, how can I be evil?"

Gohan's eyes started to flood with tears.

"You're not," she said as comforting as she could.

"But…"

"Gohan, I'm an android, I was created to do evil. So if you're bad, then what am I compared to you?"

"I haven't told this to anyone, but when we were in the cave, just before he stabbed me, he said something to me that proves that I am evil…"

"What did he say to you?"

"He said…" Gohan gripped his head in pain before he could finish the sentence.

"Gohan, what's wrong!" #18 started panicking as she knew there was nothing she could do, but she tried anyway. She pulled Gohan's arms down, and then he lifted his head to reveal his cold, magenta eyes, his white skin and black fingernails. #18 gasped in horror. Gohan was crying. She stood up without losing sight of Gohan. "Hold on, I'll get help." She turned around and headed for the phone, only to be stopped by Cell himself… She hurried back to Gohan's side. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"It isn't me who wants to hurt him, it's he who want s to hurt you," said Cell.

"What!" Gohan's energy suddenly sent her flying backwards into the wall, therefore knocking her out. Gohan ran out of the house and hovered above the sea as he began to transform. The Earth shook with the amounts of energy being released. Even over at Capsule Corp…

"What the Hell was that!" yelled Vegeta.

"It's Gohan!" said Piccolo.

"There is no way that that kid has that much power inside of him!"

"Guys, come on!"

They left Capsule Corp., and headed over to the source of that tremendous energy. Meanwhile, Gohan had given in to Cell, and let out one last scream of rage. The transformation was at last complete. Cell was impressed with the result and the power of Gohan. He was the exact same person as he was n his dream: Cold, ruthless, and the purest of evil.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" said Cell. Gohan raised his head, blue sparks of energy flickered around him as that single golden strand of hair fell over one of his eyes. Gohan smiled back at him evilly. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Vegeta arrived. Gohan had his back turned, so that they couldn't see his face.

"Look, it's Cell," said Yamcha.

"Gohan, come on, we've go to get out of here!" said Piccolo. Gohan didn't answer. He didn't even look at him.

"Gohan! You still in there, bro?" said Krillin. Still no answer.

"Kid you're _really_ starting to piss me off! Now get you're sorry ass over here right the hell now!" yelled Vegeta. Vegeta's words really hurt Gohan's feelings. He turned around with an evil frown on his face.

"Oh…bummer!"

"His eyes…their exactly the same as Cell's!"

Gohan started smirking at Vegeta then disappeared.

"He's so fast!" said Tien. Gohan reappeared behind Vegeta and sent a huge blow to the back of his neck. Vegeta tore into the water with huge speed.

"Vegeta!" Krillin went over to save him, but was stopped by Gohan, who grabbed him by his neck…

"Fine, go and save him 'pal'" said Gohan sarcastically, and so he too was thrown into the water. Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo went to stop Gohan, but he blew them away with his energy. All of the Z Warriors were unconscious. Cell appeared behind Gohan…

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" he asked.

"Na," said Gohan, "I felt cheap."

"You can get them again soon."

"Can I?"

"Sure…torture them if it makes you happy."

"Maybe I should tie them up. Play with them a little first."

They both disappeared leaving #18 at Kame House and the unconscious fighters floating in the ocean…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I'd thought I should leave it there for now. I'm sleepy, and it's a school night and (gasp) BUFFY'S ON! Hehe, anyways, I hope that you have enjoyed this master piece of EVIL! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Only joking folks!**

**Gohan: You'd better not be**

**P. Cell: What do you mean by that, Goldilocks!**

**Gohan: Being evil sounds cool**

**gayteen 101: Oh yeah!**

**Gohan: -- What's he doing here?**

**P. Cell: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter every1!**

**Plz Review!**


	3. The Connection

**Whisper**

**Chapter 3: The Connection**

* * *

"That's my cake, you pig!" said Master Roshi.

"You snooze you lose, old man!" said Oolong, who had just taken the last chocolate cake from the plate. "Better luck next time!" He squeezed the whole thing into his mouth and swallowed it without chewing. Just then, the battered Z Fighters walked through the door.

"Where's Krillin?" asked a concerned Bulma, who was holding Baby Trunks. Piccolo stepped forward.

"He should be here soon. We couldn't sense 18's presence at all," he said holding on to his injured shoulder.

"Oh, God. What happened to you guys? Was it Cell?"

"No, it wasn't Cell who attacked us…it was Gohan."

"That kid's gone psycho!" said Oolong.

"Shut up!" said Master Roshi, hitting Oolong on the head. Piccolo continued.

"That power that we felt earlier…it _was_ Gohan. But when we'd got to him, it was like he was a completely different person…not even a person really. His skin was white, his nails were black and his eyes were exactly the same as Cell's. They were magenta...cold and evil."

All of they're faces were horrified with shock and fear…

"He took all of us out without hesitation…and he was smirking…he was enjoying the moment."

Meanwhile, Krillin had landed outside of Kame house.

"18! 18 ARE YOU THERE!" Krillin opened the door to find nothing, but as he walked further into the house, he saw her hand behind the sofa… "18!" He had found her. She was lying on her side and the arm that she was leaning on was the one that he saw. She had also cracked her forehead open at the side from when she hit her head. There was blood coming out of her nose and mouth. "18 can you hear me?" There was no answer as she was still unconscious. He picked her up in his arms, and flew back to Capsule Corp…

"We should run!"

"And go where, Oolong?" said Puar. Then Krillin barged in through the door.

"Guys, I need some help over here!" he cried as he placed #18 on the floor. Yamcha handed him a senzu bean from a small brown bag which was tied onto his belt. Krillin placed it into her mouth and she swallowed it. "18 who did this to you?"

She got up onto her feet…

"Where's Gohan!" she yelled. Nobody answered. "Where…is…he!"

"Why did he attack you?"

"No…at least he didn't mean to. He came over to the house because he said that he wanted to talk to me about Cell."

"But why? We already know what happened…"

"Not everything. Remember when he said that Cell didn't say anything to him, well he did. He'd been having dreams about what just happened to him and that he'd been hearing voices. Then he said that Cell whispered something to him that would prove that he's evil, but then Cell appeared and he transformed before he could tell me."

"But why wouldn't he tell us?" Then there was a huge power going through #18. It sent chills down her spine.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm going to step outside for some air." She went out through the back door and leaned against the wall. "What was that?" she asked herself.

"The connection between us…"

"Who the Hell said that?"

Cell walked out of the shadows, and 18 let out a small gasp.

"What connection?"

"The one that Gohan was talking about."

"Do you mean you heard that conversation?"

"Every pitiful word of it."

"Wait…Gohan was about to tell me something before he transformed. What did you say to him?"

"Oh…you mean that tiny whisper. You should have seen the look on his face."

"What did you say to him?"

"He's a part of me…"

* * *

**gayteen 101: Hey! Don't leave it there!**

**P. Cell: Tough look, my friend…**

**Plz Review! **


	4. A VERY Pissed Off Saiyan

**Whisper**

**Disclaimer: I-own-NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5: A VERY Pissed Off Saiyan**

It's been two hours since #18's departure. It was about two in the morning now, and after a well deserved snack, Bulma switched on the TV…

"I am standing in front what used to be Nikki Town, after what looks like a nuclear blast had hit here just half an hour ago, in which there are no survivors," said the news presenter. Bulma spat out her coffee as she called out to the others. They rushed into the room as he kept on giving out the information. "Witnesses from the mountains have described the blast to be a huge blue beam of light, which came from somebody who happened to be floating in the sky. The only thing that gave some of their identity was that they had blonde hair. As fire-fighters put out the flames, it is almost certain, that there are no survivors."

"This must be Gohan's handy work," said Piccolo.

"Why would he do such a thing," asked Tien as Chi-Chi fainted behind him.

"Because Cell told him to!" said #18 as she walked back in through the door.

"What! How do you know?"

"I just ran into Cell in the back yard. He told me what Gohan was about to tell me before he went psycho…"

"What did he say?"

"Gohan's a part of him."

"How is that possible?" asked Piccolo.

"I don't know. But we have to find out before –"

"Are you talking about me?"

They turned to the door to find the possessed Gohan.

"Not good!" yelled Oolong.

"Uh…no we weren't?" said Master Roshi, in an attempt to stop Gohan, but everyone knows not to mess with Gohan's bad temper…

"Don't wind me up with a load of bullshit, old-timer, because I am seriously pissed of right now!" shouted the demi-saiyan. Master Roshi cowered behind Oolong.

"Gohan, you don't want to do this –" started Piccolo.

"Is that it? You're going to stop me by telling me that you're my friend? Ain't gonna happen!"

"Gohan, we care about you, and we're not gonna give up on you," said Krillin, as he walked towards the young hybrid. He went to put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, but –

"DON'T. Touch. Me," Gohan scowled slowly. Krillin jumped and took a few steps back.

"Gohan, at least answer this question, where is Cell?" said Piccolo softly.

"Over here!" They turned to see Cell at the other end of the room, but be fore they could say or do anything, Gohan shielded his eyes as cell yelled, "Solar Flare!"

**I'm leaving it there until I get reviews….HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Just A Whisper

**Whisper**

**Thank you to Kakujo, lpgohanfanatic, Scar of the Darkness Flame, go-yaffa, and Gohan'sUltimatePower for reviewing!**

**Sorry that it's been SO long but here I am again!**

**Gohan: (flatly) ...yay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 5: Just A Whisper**

Krillin woke up in the cellar at Capsule Corp., and everyone around him was unconscious. He held on to the wall and dragged himself off the floor. The impact of the Solar Flare really made his head ache. He walked on. The cellar was very big, like a maze. He then heard weeping from around the corner.

"Gohan?"

He carried on and found Gohan in the corner not crying, but laughing silently. He saw Krillin walk towards him rather quickly.

"You always were easy to fool, 'bro'!" he laughed mockingly. Krillin ignored his sly comment and kept going until he and Gohan were face to face.

"I am your best friend, Gohan. I'm not gonna give up on you. Never."

"Okay, then."

Gohan disappeared, then reappeared behind Krillin and kicked him into the wall.

"Then I won't give up on you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you either don't survive, and Cell kills you, or, you do survive, and _I_ kill you!"

"But that's not what I meant. I meant that you're gonna stop killing everyone, and you'll be one of us again. Well, something like that."

"Yeah...right."

"But let me ask you something, Gohan. What did Cell mean when he said that you were a part of him?"

"Heh! I can't believe that you fell for that!"

"What!"

"First of all, I am not a part of Cell, I am a part of me!"

"Okay?"

"Second, that isn't what Cell said to me in the cave, you dumbass!"

"Gohan, why areyou doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Obeying Cell. You're only doing what he wants you to do."

"I have my reasons. It's not that anyone would understand..."

"I miss Goku too."

It just came out. Somehow, Krillin knew what Gohan was thinking. Gohan faced him, but his face was full of grief.

"..But this, what you're doing here, it's the way to go. You're only going to make things worse for yourself and the people around you."

"Promise?"

Krillin was shocked. Gohan hadn't listened to a word that he'd said.

Elsewhere, Piccolo stirred and soon woke up. He sensed Gohan's power level. Neither he knew how to stop Gohan, and he knew him better than anyone else. But he still couldn't believe that his former apprentice was now Cell's apprentice, the greatest threat that earth had ever faced.

He stumbled around the corner and tripped over something. He landed flat on his face (ouch!). When he got up, he realised that Cell was the one that tripped him up.

"Such pitty. No wonder Gohan hated you,"he sneered. Cell's words ripped through Piccolo's heart like a knife. Gohan came in from round the corner, dragging the unconscious Krillin by his arm. He dropped him next to Piccolo.

"Krillin!"

"I'm gonna take a walk, or a flight, whatever. Probably destroy some planets while I'm up there," said Cell. "Torture them if you want to, Gohan, but don't kill them."

An evil smirk spead across Gohan's pale face.

"With pleasure."

Cell disappeared, off into space. Gohan felt his power level become extremely distant. He decided that now was the time.

"Piccolo, are you okay?" he asked as he helped him up.

"Gohan? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm sorry that I yelled at you before. I needed Cell to think that I was on his side."

"But, how did your eyes and your skin turn different?"

"Cell got inside while I was transforming. My looks may have changed, but I blocked him out of my mind at the time."

Krillin awakened and jumped back.

"Piccolo get back! He'll rip you're guts out!" he cried.

"It's okay Krillin, we're safe," said Piccolo.

"Gohan? Alright! That was some sharade!"

Gohan smiled at smiled at him.

"So, what did Cell say to you in the cave?"

Gohan looked down. He didn't want to tell them.

"Can I tell you when I've beaten Cell. I'm going to tear him to pieces and he's coming back right now."

"Oh man!"

"Just get down on the floor and pretend you're knocked out, Krillin. I'm sorry if I have to hurt you guys."

Cell reappeared just as Krillin 'knocked himself out'.

"Well, Gohan, what are you waiting for?"

Gohan mouthed a 'sorry' to Piccolo, then punched him in the face which sent him into another room where all the others were. They were also awake and just about to leave.

"It's Gohan!" cried Oolong as he hid behind Yamcha. Cell walked in chuckling as he watched Gohan beat the living hell out of Piccolo. "It's Cell too!"

Gohan was about to finish him off when Cell came up behind him.

"Go on, kill him!" said Cell.

"Okay!"

Gohan let go of Piccolo and elbowed Cell in the face.

"You can't hypnotize me, Cell!"

"Why you ungrateful little..."

Cell's remark was cut short as he was knocked through the cieling and into the Brief's back yard. Gohan appeared behing him and kicked him into the street. Cell forgot that he gave Gohan more power when he 'possessed'' him. Gohan punched him in the face, and before he could even flinch, Gohan put his hand in front of his face.

"THIS IS FOR DAD!"

Gohan blasted Cell into an oblivion. He powered downto his normal stateand collapsed onto his hands and knees, crying.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Krillin as he ran over to him. "Wait, is that happy cry?"

"Yes, you dummy. Do you think I wanted the world to end?"

"Oh. What did Cell tell you?"

The words still haunted Gohan even until then, but he had to tell someone.

"He said that...I was destined to end the world as his apprentice."

"It was a prophecy?"

"I guess that it wasn't a prophecy after all!"

"Yeah!"

Gohan got up again.

"It was just a whisper..."

The End

Done at last!

Plz review!


End file.
